Fang Yuan
|vital_status = Alive |age = 500+ (Mentally)(Previous Life) 15 (Start)(Reborn) 30+ (Currently) |species = Human |gender = Male |eye_color = Black |spouse = Xie Hanmo (Wife/Lover)(Previous Life) |relatives = Fang Zhi (Unknown Parent) Fang Zheng (Twin Brother) Gu Yue Dong Tu (Uncle In Name) Dong Tu Wife (Aunt In Name) |enemie(s) = Will of Heaven (Mortal Enemy) Fate Gu (Rank 9) Heavenly Court |occupations = Gu Master Elder (Gu Yue Clan) Supreme Elder (Ge Tribe) |affiliations = Gu Yue Clan Shang Clan (Purple Thorn Token) |sect(s) = Blood Wing Demon Sect (Founder)(Previous Life) |location = Qing Mao Mountain |legacy = Flower Wine Monk Fang Zhi's Blood Sea Ancestor Grey Bone Scholar King Xin Ba Gui Land Spirit Fairy Bai Hu |cultivation = Currently *Rank 6 Raw *Rank 9 |combat prowess = |vitality_gu = *'Currently' Spring Autumn Cicada (Rank 6) *'Raw' Supreme Immortal Aperture doesn't have life bound Gu |gu = *'Currently' *'Formerly' }} |aptitude = *C (Original) *A (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) |aperture_limit = *44% (Original) *42% (Man-Beast Life Burial Gu Side Effect)(Formerly) *90% (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) *Supreme Immortal Aperture (Supreme Immortal Fetus Gu)(Rank 9)(500 Million Mu)(Raw) |first = Chapter 1 |character_list = }} |gu_list = }} |etc_list = }} |rank = |fang_yuan/gupermanent_gu = *'Currently' *'Formerly' }}|location(s) = Shang Liang Mountain Hu Immortal Blessed Land Lang Ya Blessed Land |hair_color = Black|soul_path = *'Currently' Thousand Man Soul (Wolfman Soul) |fang_yuan/gucontrol_gu = *'Currently' *'Formerly' }}|gu_killer_move = }} Synopsis Gu Yue(Ancient Moon) Fang Yuan is the main protagonist from Reverend Insanity. Formerly a scholar from Earth he reincarnated to the world in which Reverend Insanity takes place in. He lived till 500 years old until he was forced to use the powers of the Spring Autumn Cicada to rebirth himself. This novel is about a MC who seek Eternal Life using his determination and wits without any burden of useless morals. Making his own path and spreading his glory into this amazing and wonderful world. Background Fang Yuan was highly praised for his intelligence and a genius in the young generation. He was able to start talking after three months and able to walk after four. At five years of age he was able to recite poetry. This talent is a result of a mature and intellect soul that carried a few of Earth’s popular ancient poems. Sadly, at the annual ceremony, he was only rated as a mere C grade talent aptitude while his little brother Fang Zheng was an A grade talent. Current Life Appearance Fang Yuan usually likes to wear his white robes with big sleeves. While his original body looks very ordinary, his current body facial features is considered very handsome and youthful. His skin is as white as snow and tender. His black hair reach all the way to his waist. Fang Yuan is most notable for his jet black eyes pupils that seems to almost contain the abyss itself. Personality Fang Yuan possess a cold, determined, wise and calculating personality. He can be very patient when it comes to planning, has a very cautious nature and can be very discreet. These traits had been formed from his 500 years of harsh life living among other Gu Masters. Fang Yuan most noticeable trait is that he only count on himself and never rely on others when it truly matters. Because of this he could betray anyone on a whim as long there is a opportunity. But this trait also cause many to distrust him. Unlike others who are obsessed with fame and glory, Fang Yuan has never shown any interest in those fleeting things and instead like to hide in the shadows. He can handle failure in certain situations and knows how to take calculated risks. Fang Yuan doesn't mind earning a bad reputation if it benefits him. Fang Yuan shows most of his brilliance in scheming against his enemies by using tactics instead of using brute strength and is very good at finding out his enemies weak points and use it to against them. Compared to other protagonists who lacks enough determination to take actions on weaker opponents, Fang Yuan is more willingly of taking on weaker opponents. If the enemy is too strong, Fang Yuan would retreat and hide out until he become strong enough to crush them or if there is a way, Fang yuan will use schemes to bring down a foe stronger than him. Because of that, many Venerables and other Immortals see him as a threat to the balance and their control over the regions, which a result wishes to eradicate him before he become a Venerable that could pose a danger to their influences. Furthermore it was show that Fang Yuan is fond of coming up with poems when inspiration strikes. After countless confrontations with Immortals and Venerables, he had become widely knows by most as someone who is wise, deceitful, sinister, determined and cruel. These 5 traits has been imprinted in all Immortals mind over time, causing many to fear him. Most Immortals do not have a good impression of Fang Yuan concerning how he act and behave, but there are also many demonic and outstanding Immortals who see him as an idol and worship him secretly for how he can goes against forces greater than him and struggle against fate. Even in the righteous clans and sect there are those who secretly admired how he march forward courageously, challenges powerful forces, advance and retreat at will and his shrewdness to plot against others. Currently he is the most famous demonic Immortal in this era and is known as the First Under Heaven Demon Monarch in all 5 regions and 2 heavens. Abilities Fang Yuan has spend the majority of his previous life as a Gu Master. In the Southern Border and the Northern Plains he had roam as a Gu Master, therefore he is very familiar to hand-to-hand combat. He had also spend quite some time in the Eastern Sea, making him very proficient in swimming. Fang Yuan had work for some time as a merchant making him a very experience trader. He also had once founded a sect and use to command thousand of troops, making his administrative skills very impressive. In his previous life he is most adapt in using blood path Gu's to fight and has the realm of grandmaster in Blood Path. Fang Yan also has a lot of experience from his past life regarding Enslavement Path as he used to control swarms of Bladewing Blood Bat Gus, hence the Blood Wing Demon Sect. Now in his current life he focus on Enslavement Path, Strength Path, Transformation Path and Refinement Path. While he has the Spring Autumn Cicada as his vital, his knowledge on Time Path is extremely limited at the moment. Ability in Book 6 Later on in the story Fang Yuan would increasing focus in every major dao school there is. # Great Master = Dream Path, Space Path, Metal Path, Wind Path, Cloud Path, Thunder Path, Information Path, Light Path and Sound Path. # Grandmaster = Blood Path, Strength Path, Star Path, Dark Path, Formation Path, Soul Path, Sword Path, Human Path, Wood Path, Gourmet Path, Luck Path, Void Path, Ice Path and Snow Path. # Great Grandmaster = Stealing Path, Transformation Path, Law Path, Qi Path, Flame Path, Wisdom Path, Earth Path, Water Path and Poison Path. # Quasi Supreme Grandmaster = Time Path and Enslavement Path. # Supreme Grandmaster = Refinement Path (Formly). # Dao Lord = Refinement Path. Fang Yuan was also studying Heavenly Path and is making progress. While there are still some remaining schools that Fang hasn't have much understanding of like for example Bone Path, Pill Path, Picture Path, Martial Path etc. Volume 1 (Chapter 1-199) It's about Fang Yuan second life, after dying with 500 years, on the village he was transmitted to after dying on earth. He uses his knowledge from the past to get luck opportunities and his experience to be a ruthless demon using his profound wisdom to get ahead in life, like scheming against the tyrannical rules of his own hypocritically righteous clan, scheming against his traitorous family who seeks to betray him, creating Gu and creating an unlikely alliance, making his classmates contribute their money for the heater good, giving worthless trash a greater purpose, being the most perfect Saint, fighting against hypocrites and etc. Volume 2 (Chapter 200-405) Shang Clan City Arc. After escaping from his village and being pursuit, Fang Yuan journey take him to the Shang Clan City to seek refuge. Volume 3 (Chapter 406-649) Northern Continent Arc. Fang Yuan is running out of time and need to seek a way to save his Dang Hun Mountain. His quest take him to the Northern Continent. Volume 4 (Chapter 650-1021) Zombie immortal arc (current arc) Volume 5 (Chapter 1022-1967) ? Volume 6 (Chapter 1968-ongoing) ?Category:Male Category:Gu Yue Clan/Member Category:Alive Category:C Grade Aptitude Category:Gu Masters Category:Characters